Main Story/9
__TOC__ Part 1 Yosano sits at her desk wearing a lab coat, writing something on her patient's chart. In the hospital bed beside her sleeps a girl, Izumi Kyouka. The door to the infirmary opens and Yosano appears from within. Atsushi and Kunikida watch Kyouka from the side of her bed. She ignores both of them. Steam trails from a pot of boiled tofu sitting on a tray. Kyouka continues to eat the boiled tofu with an insatiable appetite. Kunikida, who sits sipping his tea emotionlessly, glances out of the corner of his eye... Atsushi was looking at the prices on the menu with an expression of horror on his face. Kunikida signals with his eyes for atsushi to step out of the room. The two begin to speak quietly out in the corridor. Kunikida turns down the corridor and walks away. Atsushi stares at the floor deep in thought, not bothering to watch Kunikida leave. Part 2 Shaped like a guillotine, Rashoumon tears through the air and into Dazai's throat. Rashoumon should have delivered a fatal blow, but instead dissipates as it touches Dazai's neck. That was the power of No Longer Human. Dazai raises his head dramatically and smiles. Akutagawa hits Dazai with his fist. Dazai smiles back as blood weeps from his lip. Akutagawa clenches his fist with rage, but fights back the urge to lash out. Akutagawa loses control the moment he hears this and hits Dazai as hard as he possibly can. Part 3 Atsushi looks at the content of his wallet and starts to feel depressed. Kyouka stares at Atsushi. Trying to salvage the conversation, Atsushi notices that Kyouka has turned slightly red in embarrassment. Parked on the side of the road in the direction of the voices was a van selling fresh crepes. Kyouka stops walking and stares at the crepes and the young people buying them. Saying this, Kyouka takes Atsushi's hand and majes for the crepe van. Kyouka's eyes sparkle at the prospect of a crepe. Atsushi worries about the content of his wallet. Kyouka takes the lead as they walk around. Atsushi seems to be getting worn out. Atsushi looks at the building Kyouka points to. It was a police station. Atsushi is troubled by the choice before him. Save Kyouka, or abandon her like Kunikida told him to. Atsushi makes his decision and takes a deep breath, preparing to say the words that will save Kyouka, but the moment he opens his mouth... Behind them stood Akutagawa, who appeared from out of nowhere. Port Mafia cars pull up one after another at the 3-way intersection, blocking the road and surrounding the area. Police officers come to investigate the commotion, but the Port Mafia opens fire on them, forcing them back into the station. Almost like a bird of prey, Rashoumon scoops up Atsushi's body and flings him into the container of a truck. Part 4 Atsushi lays wounded and alone inside the dark container. Squinting his eyes, he looks around his environment. The heavy vibrations of the container can be heard periodically. Behind them, all the administrative staff were working furiously. Rampo was sitting at his desk, licking an ice cream without a care in the world. Naomi, who was listening in on the conversation, discretly walks off somewhere. Part 5 Still chained to the wall, Dazai yawns casually at his captivity. Dazai looks at his enchained wrists. A man walks down the stairs, and smiles gleefully upon seeing Dazai. Chuuya grabs a fistful of Dazai's hair. Chuuya hammers Dazai across the face with a powerful spinning kick. The wall behing Dazai begins to crumble in places, and the chains that bound Dazai's arms break. Dazai snaps his fingers. The handcuffs around both his wrists suddenly pop off and fall to the ground. Part 6 Rampo lazes sleepily on his desk. In the other part of the office, Kunikida and the others work busily to locate Atsushi. Kunikida sifts through a handful of documents, raising his voice when he sees a particular photo. Tanizaki observes the office from an abandoned apartment nearby. Tanizaki bolts out of the apartment and sprints straight towards Karma Transit. He opens the door and looks inside. Fukuzawa rises from his chair and approaches Rampo. Saying this, he places a pile of documents and photos in front of Rampo. However, Rampo shows no indication of interest despite what was put in front of him. Rampo looks at Fukuzawa with his eyes wide in disbelief. Rampo takes out his glasses and prepares to discern Atsushi's location. Rampo places a finger on the map. Everyone's eyes follow. His finger was pointing to a location in the ocean. Fukuzawa throws a key to kunikida. Clutching the key he been given in his hand, Kunikida rushes to the port.